


Fake Dating³

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Teen Wolf Poly Saturday [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, College AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, twpolyamorysaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia asks Scott to pretend to be her boyfriend for a week while her dad is visiting. He agrees to help her after talking to Derek, his own boyfriend. The first meeting goes well but on the next day Scott gets caught by Mr. Martin kissing Derek.<br/>Scott has only one logical explanation for that: They are all dating each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Dating³

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try for this pairing to be honest but I love them all so much on their own that I thought I could try to combine them and it was perfect for the event of the Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturdays.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it :)

Scott’s eyes were fixated on his notes for the next class while rushing through the halls.

“Scott, Scott, wait!” Lydia’s voice was sounding over the noise of the other students around him and Scott stopped immediately, looking up and forgetting his notes for a second. She was running towards him, her strawberry blonde her jumping up and down while she was moving.

She smiled at him and Scott smiled back at once. She always could make him smile. “Hey,” he greeted her with a gentle tone.

“Hey, Scott, can I ask you a favor?” Strict, almost always on point. This was Lydia.

“Of course, anything.” As often as she had helped him study for his classes he couldn’t deny her any wish she could have had.

“Be my boyfriend?”

“What?” Okay, he didn’t expect this. Lydia was cute and kind and smart and perfect but they were friends, good friends. She should know. “You know that I’m with Derek?” He was a few years older and lived near the campus.

“I know, I know. I didn’t mean it like that. The thing is my dad will come visiting me tomorrow and he’ll stay for a week and he kind of thinks I have a boyfriend and I don’t want to disappoint him so I thought, maybe for one week you could pretend to be my boyfriend?”

Scott scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know, Lydia,” he said and he was really sorry. “I would love to help you but-“

“But you’re with Derek.” Lydia nodded. “I see and it’s okay, Scott. You don’t have to do anything that you are not comfortable with.” The quiet disappointment in her voice let Scott sigh. He hated to see her sad and he definitely didn’t want to be the reason for it. He wouldn’t be uncomfortable around Lydia, not at all. Actually he thought she would be a great girlfriend and he wondered sometimes that she was not taken yet. But he was with Derek and Scott was loyal so he couldn’t do this behind his back. “I will talk to Derek, okay? It’s only one week, right?”

Lydia nodded excitedly. “Yes, only one week. Probably we will get some dinner together and stuff like that. You won’t regret it.”

Scott smiled again. “I’m sure I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

“So, Lydia asked me something crazy today,” Scott mentioned casually during dinner. They were both sitting on the couch, TV running but none of them were actually paying attention to that.

“That would be?” Derek turned around, facing him now and Scott’s heart started to beat faster. He didn’t really know why he was so nervous. Maybe he didn’t want Derek to think that he was unfaithful or that he thought about being with somebody else because this was nothing like this at all. Lydia was just a really good friend and he didn’t want to let her down.

“Well she asked if I could pretend to be her boyfriend for a week. Her dad is coming here and he thinks she has a boyfriend.”

“So?” Derek raised an eyebrow. Scott hated it, not entirely but he was never sure what it meant. It could be a warning not to talk further or it could mean that he wasn’t sure how this would affect him.

“I mean she helped me so many times with my tests and studying I would love to do it, just as a thank you of course,” he quickly added so that Duke wouldn’t think anything wrong. “She is a great girl and-“

“I know. I met her, Scott.”

Scott nodded frantically. He was so nervous. “So?”

“So what? Do it!”

“Really?” Scott almost jumped up but reminded himself that he had a plate on his legs. “Just like that?”

“Sure, Scott.” Derek was smiling now. “I trust you. I know you won’t do anything.”

“Maybe I have to kiss her once or twice.” Scott couldn’t imagine that he could talk himself past this although he would try of course. “But I will make it up to you. For every kiss Lydia gets I will kiss you ten times more, promise.”

“This sounds like a deal.” Derek was leaning closer and kissed him gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott replied, putting his plate on the nearby table and sliding even closer to Derek.

 

* * *

 

Scott was shaking inside and probably even on the outside because Lydia was grabbing his hand and whispered, “Don’t be nervous, Scott. He is cool.” Scott hated meeting the parents. He remembered vividly how the first dinner with Derek’s family went. Talia was nice and polite but Peter was staring at him all evening long like he was the enemy and Scott couldn’t get out one straight answer. It was terrible. And now he had to do it all over again with a girl he really liked but wasn’t actually dating. This would be more awkward than he possibly could imagine.

“Sure,” he tried to sound confident.

Lydia raised her head and smiled at him and this actually worked. He relaxed a little and took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this, honey.”

“Honey?” Lydia raised an eyebrow, clearly doubt in her voice.

“Not good?” Scott had thought that it was a common nickname between lovers and presumed that this would work for this week.

“What do you call Derek?”

This direct question caught him off guard. She was so different to Derek, nothing to compare, not better or worse, just different. “I wouldn’t call you like that,” he said, without actually answering the question.

Her lips twitched into a smile. “So naughty?”

“No!” Scott felt his cheeks burning up and he wished he could just vanish into thin air. “No, it’s just. You are different and actually I don’t want to think of Derek tonight. And I don’t want to use his nickname for you. It’s his.”

“I’m sorry, Scott, sure. I know that you are doing me a huge favor right now and I didn’t think. You are with Derek and this tonight is only a good friend helping me out. I’m really thankful for that and I will make it up to you afterwards.”

“You don’t have to,” Scott said immediately. “I’m glad I can help you for a change. So let’s do this, Lyds.”

Lydia smiled broadly. “This one I like more.”

He squeezed her hand and together they entered the restaurant where Mr. Martin was probably already waiting for them.

 

It wasn’t so bad after all. Mr. Martin was really nice and at first he only asked Scott about his career plans and this was something Scott was comfortable talking about. He had a straight plan for his life and was working hard to achieve it. He wanted to become a vet and he was very passionate about it. So he talked all evening, here and there he was praising Lydia for helping him so many times and told her father how smart she was and how proud he should be to have a daughter like her.

“Well, Scott,” Mr. Martin asked then. “How did you two become a couple?”

Scott took a deep breath. He talked about it with Lydia so that they wouldn’t have different answers but now she only looked up to him because he was the one who was asked the question. She smiled at him and at once Scott felt a little more relaxed. How did she do it?

“As I mentioned earlier she helped me a lot with studying. There were times we saw each other every day and then, one day, it suddenly made click. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it earlier but Lydia was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.” He turned his attention towards her, looking into her eyes. “She is clever, kind and helpful. She is amazing. I only have to look into her eyes and the whole world gets a little quieter. She is calming me down when I’m stressed out and I could get lost in her smile.”

At those words Lydia smiled and her cheeks got a little red. Scott reached forward to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. “She is perfect,” Scott added and before he could even think any further he put his lips gently on hers. She twitched briefly before kissing him back, putting her hand on his cheek and coming a little closer. Her lips were so soft and sweet. Totally different to Derek’s and that was the moment when Scott realized what he was doing. He backed away and smiled awkwardly at Mr. Martin.

“Sorry,” he said. The best explanation for pulling back so suddenly would be that he was just flustered doing this in front of her father. And for a part it was true. The other part was his confusion because he _liked_ it. He liked kissing Lydia and it felt right and it felt good. And he was so confused about it. He was with Derek, he was happy with Derek. Everything was fine. So why did he enjoy this?

 

* * *

 

Scott didn’t know how he did it but he survived the rest of the dinner and he was invited for the next day as well for some family togetherness. He agreed of course because he promised Lydia to play his boyfriend even if it got a lot harder now.

The whole day Scott thought about what had happened. He thought about his own feelings and he thought about telling Derek about it especially when he was walking right next to him. They got some ice cream and were now walking over the campus.

“Are you okay, Scott? You’ve been so quiet.”

Derek didn’t even once ask about the dinner with Lydia and her father. He didn’t even want to know what happened, if they had kissed or anything. Deep down Scott had hoped he would do it because then maybe he had enough courage to talk with him about this. Scott didn’t want to break up with Derek, he loved him with all his heart and he didn’t want to cheat on him in any way either but right now he felt like he did because he enjoyed kissing Lydia and you shouldn’t enjoy something like that with another person when you were in a steady relationship.

“I don’t know. I think I did something bad.” Scott looked at the ground because he was not prepared to see the hurt in Derek’s eyes if he told him the truth. He never wanted to hurt Derek and he thought he never would. How wrong he had been. He took a deep breath to find the courage to tell him as Derek’s voice rang to his ear, “Hey, Scott, look at me.”

His voice was full of compassion and love so that Scott raised his head to see into his eyes. “You are the best man I have ever met. I don’t believe you did something bad.” Derek didn’t wait for any explanation from Scott’s side. He just pulled him closer into a kiss.

Scott was hesitant at first. He didn’t think he deserved this after last night but Derek was so gentle and full of compassion that Scott gave in after a while. His tongue found his way into Derek’s mouth and they were so in sync that it was perfect. This was all he ever wanted. Derek was the one he wanted to grow old with. And yet again he couldn’t deny that kissing Lydia had felt good too. It was not in a competitive way, that one was better than the other. Scott didn’t prefer Lydia over Derek or the other way around. He didn’t even want to be only with one of them. He wanted to be with Derek but he felt warmth in his stomach when he thought about the possibility to be with Lydia too.

“Scott?”

At this voice Scott jumped back, biting his lip and felt the rush of blood in his cheeks. Oh my god. “Mr. Martin!” He shouted out surprised. God, he was so screwed.

“What is this?” Mr. Martin looked confused from Scott to Derek and Scott did the same.

He threw a brief gaze over to Derek, trying to think about a solution to this mess, before he faced Mr. Martin again. “Well, ehm, I think Lydia was not ready to tell you yet, sir.”

“Tell me what?” There was a slight amount of threat in his voice and Scott hoped he wouldn’t be killed right on the spot.

“Well, Lydia is in a relationship with me,” Scott began and took a deep breath. “But she is also in a relationship with him.” He pointed at Derek. “His name is Derek and we kind of dating each other, all three of us.”

“Oh!” Mr. Martin was suddenly very reserved. The anger was gone and there was only surprise on his face, maybe even realization.

“Yes,” Scott nodded again. “Lydia didn’t know how to tell you because it’s not really common and please don’t think less of her. She was just not ready.”

“Well, then I think, Derek,” he turned to Derek. “You are invited tonight as well.” He smiled before turning around and leaving them behind.

Scott sighed relieved and was smiling at Derek who didn’t look very pleased with this outcome. “A three-way?” he asked with his brow rising up.

Scott shrugged. “I panicked, okay?”

 

* * *

 

Of course they told Lydia about her new second boyfriend and although she was not quite thrilled at first she adjusted to it really quickly. She grabbed both Scott’s and Derek’s arm and walked in the middle on their way to her father’s hotel apartment.

“I could get used to that,” she said with a big smile before knocking on the door.

Scott felt warmth inside him at these words because if he was true to himself he could get used to this too but Lydia was probably just joking around. At least he had no time to ask before Mr. Martin opened the door and lead them inside.

All three of them sat down on the big couch while Lydia’s father took a seat in the armchair in front of them. It already felt like the start of an interrogation although no one had said anything so far except some greetings.

“I’m glad you all could make it,” he welcomed him and Scott was impressed by Mr. Martin. He seemed very okay with his daughter dating two guys. “Do you want something to drink?” He gave everyone something to drink and Scott took the opportunity to mouth another “Thank you” to Derek because he only was sucked in. He hadn’t been asked and he was forced now to sit here and play the good boyfriend. He hadn’t complained once although he had every right to be mad. He shouldn’t have to play along and nevertheless he was here now, sitting on Lydia’s left side.

“So, I’m curious,” Mr. Martin started at once. “How does this work?” He pointed at the three of them.

Scott really didn’t know how to answer this. He had never thought about being with more than one person, not until yesterday at least and he really didn’t know how this should work. Lydia kept quiet too and it was Derek of all who at first opened his mouth: “It’s easy. We share.”

Scott looked over to Derek and he saw of the corner of his eyes that Lydia did the same.

“We are open and talk about everything. If someone feels deprived we try to make it up. We do a lot of stuff all together but there are also times where we are only two. Like today it was only Scott and I, yesterday it was Lydia and Scott and sometimes there is only Lydia and I.” Derek laid his hand on Lydia’s to prove his point. Scott was staring at their hands, analyzing the gesture. Scott knew it was all show. They asked Derek to play along and he did. He did it very well to be honest. So well that Scott wished for a brief second that this was all true what Derek told Mr. Martin. As he saw how Derek put his hand on Lydia’s he didn’t feel a sting of jealousy as he thought he would because he liked Lydia, no he liked seeing this picture, liked seeing Derek caring for Lydia. And he wanted more of that.

“So there is no jealousy at all?” Mr. Martin seemed really surprised and he only wanted to understand.

This time Scott answered, “No, not at all. When I see Derek caring for Lydia it feels right. These two are the most important people in my life and that they feel the same way about each other makes me happy not jealous.”

Mr. Martin smiled broadly. “Why didn’t you tell me, Lydia?”

“I don’t know, dad. I was not sure if you would understand. It’s not a common thing and a lot of people look judgingly at us. It’s not so easy sometimes.”

“Well, I think this is more real than a lot of relationships I had in college. So how did you pick your date for yesterday?”

Lydia laughed out and was patting Scott on his leg. “He pulled the short straw. He had to meet the parents first.”

“Hey,” Scott protested and played along. “I pulled the longer straw and you two conspired against me and just changed the rules so that I had lost. That was not fair.” He folded his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

“Don’t be mad, Scotty. We both just thought you would be the better choice to introduce you to my dad. You are wonderful and good and kind and you made a good impression. My dad loved you.”

“That’s true,” Mr. Martin agreed.

“See? So are we forgiven?” She looked at him with her puppy eyes to which Scott could never say no. So he nodded. Lydia smiled and snuggled onto him. Scott laid his hands around her back and pulled her even closer.

It felt so good but it got even better when he felt Derek’s touch. He was caressing Lydia’s back and brushed against his arm. He locked eyes with him and Derek was totally calm, no sign of any jealousy or anger at all. He seemed to enjoy this too.

This was so incredible that Scott wondered how he didn’t see this sooner, how he didn’t notice the way he felt around Lydia. Maybe he never thought that it would be possible to be with two people at the same time but now he was convinced because sitting on this couch, with Derek and Lydia together, seemed so perfect.

He didn’t want it to be any different again.

 

* * *

 

The week was over sooner than Scott wanted it to be. What started as a favor for a friend, as a pretend, became so much more to him. But he didn’t tell Derek or Lydia yet. They just played the happy couples and Scott felt how they tuned in to each other. Every encounter was less awkward and more smoothly. They became natural and didn’t think much about the way they had to say things anymore. They just went along with it.

After they dropped of Mr. Martin at the airport and they all said their goodbyes they were alone again. Scott felt suddenly so sad because he knew it was over. Mr. Martin was gone so the show was over. There was no need for them to play happy boyfriends and girlfriend anymore.

“Well, this was it,” Scott said after Derek drove them back to campus. They were all standing next to Derek’s Toyota and were quiet for several minutes. It was kind of awkward although they came so much closer in the last couples of days.

“Yeah,” Lydia answered. “Thanks so much for your help, guys. I have rarely seen my dad this happy. It means a lot.”

Derek just sighed and leaned against the car. “Really, guys?”

“What?” Scott and Lydia said at the exact same time.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t feel it. I think we all did. This felt right.” He pointed between them. “So let’s just keep going.”

“You mean?” Lydia raised an eyebrow.

Scott felt his lips moving up. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. “You mean dating? All of us?”

Derek nodded with an annoyed sigh. “Exactly.” He stepped closer to Scott. “I love you, Scott. I fell in love with you in the minute I saw you for the first time. And you, Lydia,” he reached for her hand and pulled her closer, “there was always something about you when I saw you at parties, talking to Scott. I never felt jealous and not only because I trusted Scott but because it seemed right. I couldn’t quite understand it but now I do.”

Scott never felt so happy before. His feelings were one thing but knowing that both Derek and Lydia felt the same was overwhelming. It was the best thing that could have happened to him. He smiled happily when he said, “We belong together.”


End file.
